


【韦萝】假酒mode

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [14]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【韦萝】假酒mode

“韦韦~”  
坐在沙发上看电视的韦神听到这声音立刻翻了个白眼，喝了假酒的萝莉又跑来撩骚他了。  
“韦韦，你都不理我。”  
萝莉一脸委屈地在韦神身边坐下，然后磨蹭着对韦神动手动脚。一会儿捏捏韦神的脸，一会儿掀起他的衣服戳戳肉鼓鼓的肚子。  
他自顾自地玩儿了好一会儿，才无聊地停下手，转头乖乖地跟着韦神一起看电视。  
不一会儿他就无心再继续看下去。剧中女主角正对男主角撒着娇，萝莉瘪了瘪嘴，突然伸出食指凑到韦神嘴边，也用着同样的语气对韦神献媚道：“你舔舔我嘛。”  
韦神瞄了萝莉一眼，从善如流地应了他的要求，含住了萝莉的手指。  
却不只是这样，如做口活般的，韦神一边吮吸一边用舌头舔过那根手指每一处。  
只是一根手指，萝莉却觉得是自己整个人被这样对待似得。有一种语言无法描述的快感，从指尖贯穿全身。  
他的整个身体都开始微微战栗发麻，急需宣泄。  
萝莉的呼吸变得厚重起来，他翻了个身骑在韦神腿上，刻意压近身子将呼吸喷洒在韦神耳根处，满意地看着那儿起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
萝莉用行动表示着自己是就在引诱他。  
他微微翘起了臀，由着韦神将他的裤子扒下。  
“啪”的一下，臀肉挨了一巴掌。萝莉扭着身子搂着韦神的脖子哼哼了一声。  
“你不会都湿了吧？”韦神调笑着，手覆上了穴口轻轻插入了手指。  
萝莉夹紧了后穴，任韦神的手指在后穴里每寸媚肉上摩擦碾压扣挖着，将他搂得更牢了。  
时间一长，萝莉翘起的腰开始发酸，有些支撑不住得要往下坐，却被韦神一把抱住，手指为支点顶向肠道更深处。  
他惊呼一声，身体瘫软下来。然后停不下来的，体内手指每一次动作，都换来萝莉轻轻的呻吟，这一声一声得越发热切媚人。  
手指又加了一根进去，内壁也被撑得更开。萝莉在韦神的衣领上蹭干了无法控制的生理泪水。他一口咬住韦神的脖子肉，不满地磨了磨牙。  
韦神轻易摸索到了萝莉的敏感点，那是无数次性爱中的经验之谈。于是手指就顶在那处加大弧度震动起来。  
一时间淫水顺着手指潺潺留下，一部分留在穴内随着手指的动作发出绯糜的水声。  
萝莉将头埋在韦神胸前，铺天盖地的快感让他啜泣起来。  
“这样就不行了？再叫我一声韦韦试试？”韦神恶意地加大力度碾过那点，萝莉身体都抖了起来，性器也蓄势待发，尖端渗出了液体。  
“啊……受啊……受不了了……慢点……呜——”  
又被狠狠刮了几次，后穴猛地自发绞着手指痉挛起来，分身也不受控制地喷射出白色浊液。  
“哈……啊哈……嗯”  
听着萝莉大口喘息，韦神安抚着拍了拍萝莉的腰：“够了吗，还要不要？”  
高潮后的萝莉眼角都带着媚眼如丝的色情，他平息了气息，突然抬头亲了亲韦神鼻尖：“不够，我还要……你。”  
话音刚落，体内就被粗大的凶器所贯穿。  
萝莉来不及反应就尖叫出来。  
阴茎在后穴中肆虐着，无限制地狠狠捅进深处又飞快拔出。  
韦神的用手扳开萝莉的臀瓣，要将性器往里挤得更深更多，像要连阴囊一同塞进去似得。  
萝莉仰着头，口水被操干得流下来都不自知。他哑着嗓子叫着：“要被捅穿了……不要了……唔，不要了——”  
“不行啊你，不是……要我带你飞吗，嗯？”  
伴随那声格外用力“飞”字，阴茎再次重重干到敏感点。萝莉扭着屁股，眼前一片金光闪闪，生出种要被活生生干到死的错觉。  
用力的顶弄下，他再一次射了出来。  
肉棒被下面的小嘴狠吸，韦神依然把持着不射，反而加大了腰间摆动的频率。  
高潮未落新的快感又袭来，萝莉仿佛置身波涛汹涌的大海中，只能无力地随韦神的节奏而摆动。不知又挨了多少下抽插。  
这样不知疲惫的操干后，韦神终于亲了亲萝莉的脸蛋，将精液通通灌进了他体内。  
炙热的液体打在酸软的肉壁上，又是一阵灭顶的快感。大腿根有些抽筋，萝莉彻底瘫在韦神身上连手指也没力再动。


End file.
